ferbel p1
by falcon52
Summary: I have to make my first fanfics amazing, fuzz balls (I call people that im weird, sillies) its about well read but related stories on the way love you (in a brotherly sisterly in Christ way)
1. news

FERBEl

 _Just when we get back to Gravity Falls, THAT'S when Mabel decides to spring the news on me._ Dipper thought as he tried on the Tuxedo he had chosen for the Ceremony. _Not only did she suddenly decide for us to move into the old Mystery Shack, now that Soos and Melody moved out and to retirement (Melody pried Soos out), but she tells me she's getting MARRIED_ _to some guy she's been seeing._ Dipper was obviously distraught by this, not only because she didn't tell him, but because this is a guy Dipper hardly knew and only met once.

Mabel started seeing this guy when her College Friend from Law School (she was still hanging onto becoming a US Congresswoman from the whole Quentin Trembly episode) Candace introduced Mabel to her brother. For some reason, even though they're total opposites, Mabel fell in love with a guy named Ferb. They were video chatting and texting since college, and finally Ferb worked up enough money selling inventions to the Government to come down so I can actually meet the guy. This guy must love her, because he came all the way from Danville, Maine, to Piedmont, California. This was the first time I met the guy, and I must say, I have no idea what she sees in that creep. Yes, he has, like, 50 Doctorates and has the IQ of my Grunkle Ford at LEAST, but he is kinda creepy. The guy NEVER talks and is always staring at me like he is trying to evaluate me. He looks like he died his hair green, so I don't know what kind of influence this guy will be on my sister, and he has an oddly shaped head. But, I'm not going to go try to tell my sister about all of this, because last time I did it I had to save her from a bunch of Gnomes she was apparently dating. So, the following week my sister asks if we can take a summer trip back to Gravity Falls. I couldn't wait. It had been about eight years since we took a trip there and lived there for a summer, stayed with Grunkle Stan, and kinda stopped the end of the world. Well, now I'm here, preparing for my sisters surprise wedding and preparing to help her move into the Mystery Shack.

Stan's narration

As Irelle chased bill around with a net crying bacon bill I just laughed in amusement. Finally she got him in a glass jar sparing his life.

As that happened Dipper walked in when he greeted me Mabel jumped on him and onto me. "I missed you soooooooooooooooo much" "well you're going to miss me more if you squeeze me to death" I commented with a smirk. I have great news whoop. I pushed Mabel aside and adjusted my glasses to find chin hair on dippers chin.

Hey you look like a man said dipper just rolled his eyes.

Mabel's narration

As I do my fifth back flip everyone's gift shop dipper tells me to tell them but I can't say it. "Yi bli engya aleyk her sha bi bi bi" Who's that stranger I blurt out looking at grunkle Stan's daughter. Stan ignores that and says spit it out. "Iyem engaged" "IM ENGAGED." Stan only blinks in response Ford just has his mouth open gazing into space bill checks his so called fingernails. DIPPER NARRATION

Why is bill in a jar I asked "it's a long story" Irelle said. Wendy walked in asking what's going on. ,


	2. Chapter 2

FERBEl

 _Just when we get back to Gravity Falls, THAT'S when Mabel decides to spring the news on me._ Dipper thought as he tried on the Tuxedo he had chosen for the Ceremony. _Not only did she suddenly decide for us to move into the old Mystery Shack, now that Soos and Melody moved out and to retirement (Melody pried Soos out), but she tells me she's getting MARRIED_ _to some guy she's been seeing._ Dipper was obviously distraught by this, not only because she didn't tell him, but because this is a guy Dipper hardly knew and only met once.

Mabel started seeing this guy when her College Friend from Law School (she was still hanging onto becoming a US Congresswoman from the whole Quentin Trembly episode) Candace introduced Mabel to her brother. For some reason, even though they're total opposites, Mabel fell in love with a guy named Ferb. They were video chatting and texting since college, and finally Ferb worked up enough money selling inventions to the Government to come down so I can actually meet the guy. This guy must love her, because he came all the way from Danville, Maine, to Piedmont, California. This was the first time I met the guy, and I must say, I have no idea what she sees in that creep. Yes, he has, like, 50 Doctorates and has the IQ of my Grunkle Ford at LEAST, but he is kinda creepy. The guy NEVER talks and is always staring at me like he is trying to evaluate me. He looks like he died his hair green, so I don't know what kind of influence this guy will be on my sister, and he has an oddly shaped head. But, I'm not going to go try to tell my sister about all of this, because last time I did it I had to save her from a bunch of Gnomes she was apparently dating. So, the following week my sister asks if we can take a summer trip back to Gravity Falls. I couldn't wait. It had been about eight years since we took a trip there and lived there for a summer, stayed with Grunkle Stan, and kinda stopped the end of the world. Well, now I'm here, preparing for my sisters surprise wedding and preparing to help her move into the Mystery Shack.

Stan's narration

As Irelle chased bill around with a net crying bacon bill I just laughed in amusement. Finally she got him in a glass jar sparing his life.

As that happened Dipper walked in when he greeted me Mabel jumped on him and onto me. "I missed you soooooooooooooooo much" "well you're going to miss me more if you squeeze me to death" I commented with a smirk. I have great news whoop. I pushed Mabel aside and adjusted my glasses to find chin hair on dippers chin.

Hey you look like a man said dipper just rolled his eyes.

Mabel's narration

As I do my fifth back flip everyone's gift shop dipper tells me to tell them but I can't say it. "Yi bli engya aleyk her sha bi bi bi" Who's that stranger I blurt out looking at grunkle Stan's daughter. Stan ignores that and says spit it out. "Iyem engaged" "IM ENGAGED." Stan only blinks in response Ford just has his mouth open gazing into space bill checks his so called fingernails. DIPPER NARRATION

Why is bill in a jar I asked "it's a long story" Irelle said. Wendy walked in asking what's going on. ,

. "Mabel's engaged"

CHAPTER TWO

Ferb's arm ached from being punched a thousand times of happiness from both Mabel AND Phineas. The wedding was next week but it seemed like months before the next day. The Flynn fletcher family already bought them a house. It was a nice house; it was a big modular painted light sky blue on the outside but on the inside was painted with a tanned cream like color. It had tall windows with rose carvings. The house was incredibly nice and Ferb knew Mabel would enjoy a house like that. Days passed decorating the church of gravity falls but it was worth it. Mabel nearly broke her ankle falling of the stage. It was only bruised around the toes but it was incredibly painful to touch. Stan had tried to make Mabel stay off her foot but she refused. It healed after a couple hours and Mabel went back to working. "In two days my sister is getting married" dipper thought to himself. "Mabel" dipper tried to say before being interrupted by the sound of crashes. Gideon was crashing everything to make the pines work twice as hard. He vowed to be normal but not loving Mabel didn't last an hour. It was hard to pry Gideon off until Irelle grabbed him by the hair and out the window. Everyone awed in amusement until going back to work. The day passed and tomorrow was the wedding. Candy and grenda made wedding dresses for Mabel to try on and Irelle and Isabella where judging the right dress. The first one was to revealing the next made her blow up like a marshmallow and the next was made of glass. After six more dresses Irelle had to get a fire extinguisher. Finally they got the perfect dress. Rehearsal was taking place then they ate. When everyone left Mabel began to ache everywhere. It was excitement. She finally got sleep until she woke up. "TODAYS THE DAY!"


End file.
